Happy Annivesary?
by DanaIsis
Summary: Paul Kellerman/OC ::: Just a treat for a very special friend, hope you all enjoy this one-shot.


_**August 7**__**th**__**, 2003**_

That's what the date on the calendar read as I drew a heart around it. Two years today was mine and Paul's anniversary—not wedding anniversary, just our first date anniversary. I loved this man more than you could possibly imagine, and I wanted tonight to be perfect. Paul had left for work an hour ago so I had eleven hours to myself to set up the day. I would've gone out and set up a reservation at the Cha Cha Cha, but I just wanted to showcase how well my cooking skills were coming along. I was gonna try my hand at a nice Italian dinner, and for dessert I would make a delicious double chocolate bunt cake—his favorite.

I spent the day pampering myself for tonight. I got my hair done in the loose, wavy, curls I knew Paul liked it, I got both a French manicure and pedicure, and then I went and got my hoo-hah waxed, that would be a treat to Paul in and of itself if you know what I mean. After my own pampering I went shopping; shopping for a new dress and lingerie to go with it, a gift for Paul (a Rolex watch), and then finally I was able to go grocery shopping for everything I would need to make dinner tonight.

By the time I got home it was already 3:45 and Paul would be here at 6, so I had more than enough time.

I bathed and slipped on my lingerie and some sweats to cook in, and flipped through my best cook book to find the most authentic Italian recipe. I put the pot of water to a boil and began my attempt at homemade garlic bread…it only took me all of forty-five minutes to finish before I could set it in the oven next to the cake that was also baking. By the time I had everything on the stove and just cooking, it was already nearing 5:50, which meant I had to go and slip into that dress now.

The coral colored dress went beautiful against the taupe color of my skin. The hem stopped just above the knee, and the neckline was sweetheart, and the sleeves were butterfly that draped around my shoulders nicely. I slipped into the white heels, and did my makeup lightly. I looked perfect, just how I wanted to for tonight.

The sound of the garage rising was heard by the time I was complete. I grabbed the watch box and went downstairs to greet Paul at the door. I stood on the steps of the stairs and watched as the doorknob twisted and turned and then in walked the man I found myself hopelessly in love with. He didn't even look up as he entered and turned to close and lock the door. His stance was tense and his eyes looked sullen—he was obviously in a sour mood. He looked up and smiled at me as he walked towards where I stood.

"Hey beautiful," he said pecking me on the cheek before continuing up the stairs.

What was this attitude? Surely he remembered what today was, didn't he? I stood on the stairs for a few minutes, a bit dumbfounded and confused as to why he didn't even mutter one word about our anniversary. I looked up the stairs and followed him, Rolex box in hand I made my way to the office. When I opened the door he was leaning back in his chair, elbow propped up on the arm rest and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. That same hand going to brush through his chestnut hair and wiping down his face. He looked extremely stressed as he brought both elbows up to rest on the desk as he flipped through the countless number of emails on the computer monitor before him.

_Oh no you don't, not tonight_.

He was not going to be obsessing over work tonight his job consumed him from the minute he woke up to the minute he went to sleep, tonight I wanted to be the only thing on his mind. "Long day honey?" I said as I walked over and began to rub his back, feeling the tense muscles in them. "Maybe I can help with that." I kissed his ear and brought my hands to the front of him, going to his buttons and beginning work on them.

"Not tonight Erica," Paul's voice said as he grasped one of my hands and kissed the back of it. What the hell did he mean not tonight? This was our anniversary night for God's sake.

"But you're so tense…and tonight is special," I said, continuing on with my ministrations. My hands now going to work on his belt, button, and zipper. "You're just so tense; just let me help you re—"

"Erica! I said not tonight!" Paul said his voice a few octaves higher than I was used to, so high I actually jumped a bit. "I have too much work to do alright, maybe tomorrow."

So he had forgotten and thought I just wanted sex from him right now. I felt my eyes well up with tears and I removed my hands from his person. I grabbed his gift from the stool and held it in my hands, observing what I had done to it; a black, velour box with a royal blue ribbon and bow decorating it, a small note card reading _Two years and counting with the man I love, Happy Anniversary baby. –Erica_

I felt a tear fall down my face as I crossed the small space between me and the computer minded Paul as he typed away on the keyboard, his job once again coming before me and out relationship. "Happy anniversary Paul," I said setting the box in front of him and immediately left the room and made my way back down the stairs in tears.

I couldn't believe he just did that. Tears were just running down my face at this point as I walked over to the stove. He was such an asshole for this right now, how could he forget? I had been hinting it at him since August hit! I busied myself with setting up the table and placing the pasta in a bowl on the table. The garlic bread was set on a dish as well, but the cake could use a few more minutes. I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned my back on the open kitchen door. I could not look at him right now.

I tried wiping away the tears, but for each one I wiped away came one streaming down my face again. I could feel his eyes on me as I hovered over the sink, placing the used dishes in the soap filled water.

"Erica," his voice said—this time much softer—as he placed a large hand on the small of my back. "Erica I'm so sorry, look at me please?" his hand grasped mine and turned me around to face him. My face still wet with tears. "Don't cry."

"I'm not," I said lying through my teeth at the revelation. "I was chopping up some onions…" I had never been a good liar.

"There aren't any chopped onions around," Paul said as he observed the kitchen. "I'm an idiot okay, I forgot." I tore my arm out of his grip and walked over to the cupboard where the glasses were kept. Tears still coming down as I lifted my arms above my head to get out two of them.

"It's just that there's so much going on at work, and I've just been…preoccupied." He was standing behind me when I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"'Preoccupied'? You were 'preoccupied'?" I said setting the glasses down on the counter before I pointed a finger at him. "I've all but screamed at you that our anniversary was coming up! And all you can say is that you were 'preoccupied'? Dammit Paul, you real—"

My breath hitched a notch as his hands touched me on _that _spot outside the fabric of my dress. He mouth trailing kisses from my lips, over my neck, between the cleavage of my breasts, down my stomach and finally to my thighs where he raised the dress. "Oh God Paul," I moaned out as I leant back against the countertop.

His fingers hooked the straps of my lace panties and he pulled them down and off my feet, kissing both of my heel clad feet as he did so. He placed one leg across his shoulder as he kissed his way up to that special place in between my legs. I gasped out and gripped the edge of the counter as his fingers parted my lower lips and his tongue did amazing work on the slick area of my vagina. My hands left the countertop as my fingers wound their way into his hair and urged him on.

His probing tongue increased in speed and my moans began coming out in long strides of passion. And as soon as I felt a fire spark in the pit of my belly, he stopped.

"Paul? Why?" I asked looking down at him as he stood up to his full height, easily towering over my small frame.

Without any warning he literally swept me off of my feet as he carried me bridal style up the stairs and to our bedroom. My hands were gripping his neck as I kissed him the entire time we made our way upstairs. He completely made me forget earlier just like that. He gently laid me down on the bed and hovered over me, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to the floor as well in the process.

He entered into me in one swift motion. As he thrust into me he was still trying to get me out of my dress. The thin fabric easily lifted over my head and somewhere on the floor as he continued his pumping. I worked on the buttons of his shirt as he wiggled his arms out of it. His large hands gripped the sides of my bra cladded breasts and he kissed both of them sensually. My hands gripping the pillow above my head as he continued to caress the sides of my stomach, my face, my neck—God he was gentle with me.

And soon I could feel that burning again, of course it wouldn't take long for me to come, seeing how I was on the brink of an orgasm earlier, but for Paul it would take a couple more thrusts before Paul reached his peak. But I couldn't wait any longer. His member had hit that particular spot inside of me and I just saw stars and heard my own screeching moans of his name come out in long strides.

Of course when Paul finally reached his orgasm I had already had one about four times before he slowed down to a stop. His eyes were full of apology and love and I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself close against him.

"Erica I really am sorry," he said as he rubbed his hands along my back. "I forgot…but that didn't mean I didn't get you a gift." He got up in all his naked glory and walked over to his side of the closet. "I got it a month in advance—particularly in the event that I would stupidly forget and not get you anything." He said coming back out of the closet with a dark gray box in hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" I said as he set the box down in the middle of the bed between the two of us.

"I don't know, why don't you open it and find out," he said with a knowing smirk on his face and that mischievous glint in his eyes.

When I finally had the box open I saw it was two open dated tickets to the United Kingdom for two weeks. My eyes gleamed and my arms wound themselves around Paul's unsuspecting neck. "Thank you so, so much baby," I said placing never ending kisses all over his face. "God I love you so much for this."

"I'm glad you like them," he said holding me and kissing me back. "What is that smell? Is something burning?"

And just like that the sound of the smoke alarm rang through the house.

_Shit, the cake_.

"Uhm honey…" I started off as I looked at him with guilt all over my expression. "There was a cake in the oven." I shied my eyes away from his amused expression.

"I'll take care of it," he said pecking me on the lips before grabbing his boxer briefs, slipping them on, and then heading down to the kitchen. Leaving me to revel in how amazing my life was and how I knew that I wanted to spend it with this man for the rest of it.

**Just a ll treat for a friend; I wrote this a few weeks ago.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
